1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an X-ray detector and, more particularly, to an X-ray detector including a thin film transistor and a PIN (P type-Intrinsic-N type) diode.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a radiation transparent photograph apparatus for the medical industry has been in the spotlight as a high-value-added industry. An X-ray detector is one of the radiation transparent photograph apparatuses, and the detective quantum efficiency (DQE) is one of important parameters to determine the performance of the X-ray detector.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.